There is a need to measure low levels of impulse generated in sample materials by such things as X-rays. This need occurs with particularity in underground nuclear tests but also to some extent in above ground high powered testing facilities.
The traditional method for measuring impulses is to use a linear velocity transducer. Such devices generally depend on the linear displacement of the device and thus are limited by the friction in the linear bearing movement.
Devices to measure small movements have outstripped the capability to detect such movements. Specifically, while transducers employing eddy current position sensors, coil and magnet velocity transducers or optical position encoders which utilize gratings in order to use a Moire effect to detect the position of a plunger are readily available, the mounting of the device is still a problem.
The problem is constructing a device that will move or oscillate as a result of extremely small forces that are present due to the impact of electromagnetic radiation such as X-rays, gamma rays or the like on samples. Once the device is constructed it must be isolated from the environment to eliminate unwanted signals.
Accordingly, this device includes a structure that is sensitive to the impact of extremely small forces in a mechanical sense so that the displacement of the device may be measured by one of the apparatuses described above.
It is an object of this invention to provide an impulse ballistic gauge that is sensitive to extremely small forces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a gauge that enables one to transmit the impulse of such small forces to an impulse sensing device.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a resilient mounting system for an impulse gauge that permits oscillation in response to the imposition of a momentary force on the gauge.